Some fun with drunk Rick
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: This is set during my story Marry Me, where Rick get's drunk. Lori is trying to get him to get ready for bed, but he refuses. Short one-shot. Fluffy stuff. A request


Lori sighed, narrowing her eyes as Rick began to sip down his third glass of wine. Her husband wasn't much of a drinker. The frist she actually saw him really druk was at the CDC when everybody did. Daryl especialy. But Daryl wasn't touching his wine. Maybe the occasional sip. Maybe it was he didn't want to be like Rick when he went to bed. Lori shrugged that off and began to talk to Beth, but also keeping an eye on her intoxicated husband.

"Right and when I told him that," Rick giggled, taking another sip of his wine. "He threw the rope of squirrels he had at me." the table burst into laughter, Glenn hanging onto Rick as they laughed. Well, they'd get what they paid for tomorrow morning when they wake up with raging headaches. Lori was sipping some juice Maggie provided for the pregnant mother. No wine for Lori.

Dinner finished with Rick's speech. He wouldn't stop giggling throughout the entire thing though. Daryl and Carol appreciated it though and everybody clapped as he stopped. Lori didn't know if they were clapping for Daryl and Carol, or for Rick's performance. They all moved to living room where Hershel put on some music for them. Carol and Daryl started the dancing off, followed by Glenn, who was just as drunk as Rick was.

They were drinking buddies. Througout dinner, Lori had noticed they kept pouring each other more wine as the other drank. She blamed Glenn. Rick swayed on his feet as he danced with Lori. Beth had taken Carl up to her room for a sleepover. That didn't worry Lori, Beth was older. Nothing to it. Lori sat on the couch near Daryl and Andrea. She caught snippets of their conversation as they danced closer.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." Andrea said. She didn't sound to happy though. She didn't look happy throughout the entire ceremony. Did she have her eyes on Daryl before Carol?

"Ya don't look to happy." Daryl's voice carried better to where Lori was sitting then Andrea's and she missed her response.

"It wadn't ment ta be, you an' me. I love Carol, Andrea." Daryl said as they danced and Andrea nodded. She did love Daryl. Lori shook her head. It was sad, really. Andrea didn't have a handful to choose from here. Then again, Lori never noticed Andrea being interested in anyone. She was too busy being a bitch to everyone if she didn't like the descions that were made. She was acting like Shane, and being around him all the time didn't help either.

"Guys." Rick's words were slightly slurred. "I think it's time to let Carol and Daryl enjoy their honeymoon." he giggled. He was holding another glass of wine, which made Lori wonder where the hell he got it from? Glenn had one too.

Damn Drinking buddies.

Hershel put the record player away, giving Rick and Glenn a weird look. Hershel hadn't drank anything tonight. It was a bad habbit he had broken himself of. Lori took the glass out of Rick's had as everybody started to stumble back to their tents to sleep the wine off. T-Dog was going on watch. He was the only one suitable to take watch. Lori followed as Rick stumbled across the field to their tent, giggling the whole way.

Thank God Beth had offered to take Carl. Rick was a mess. Lori crawled in after Rick, who was trying to get under the blankets.

"Rick, come on, get changed." Lori scolded, taking his boots off. Rick giggled again.

"I know what you want Lori." he wiped his eye with his hands, a grin on his face. "But your not gonna get it." Lori rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to get changed." she snapped, reaching for his shirt. Rick shook his head, pushing her hands away.

"Nope nope nope nope." he said, grinning like an idiot. Oh how Lori was going to kill Glenn tomorrow. She was irritated by the way he was acting and she just wanted to fucking sleep.

"Rick, cut it out." she pulled his shirt off

"Lori, no. You've had enough. Especialy with Shane." Rick laughed at his own words, putting his head in his hands. Lori gaped at him. Damn.

"See, even you know you've had enough, but you can't resist how much you want me." Rick motioned to his body. Lori almost cracked a smile. If she wasn't so annoyed, she probrably would have.

"Rick, stop. It's time for-"

"Oh, you want some like Carol? Like what, what C-Carol's getting from Daryl?" He stuttered. He looked like he was about to pass out. Lori narrowed her eyes. She was not amused anymore. She wanted his ass in bed.

Lori had never seen her husband like this, but it was worth the laugh she was going to have tomorrow morning as Rick would be slouched over, holding his head in his hands. Then she'd tell the story.

Rick then fell over, passing out. Amazing what the power of a drink can do. Lori sighed in relief as he started to snore. Drunk Rick voiced what he really thought of her and Shane. That wasn't good. Lori frowned as she lay down next to him, falling alseep.

Finally, his ass was asleep.

_**A/: Just a short oneshot. It was one of the stories I was requested to write ^^ I hope this is what you wanted 3 still taking requests, working on my next request. It'll take longer as it's a fic.**_


End file.
